My Power, My Pleasure, My Pain
by Sams Witch
Summary: Two young girls who had a witch as a mother were taken from their home and put into a life of slavery, torture and pain. But when two brothers, Dean and Sam, come across them they are determined to save them from this life.
1. Chapter 1

11 Years Ago

_Isabella Davis ran through the woods towards her house. Once she had gotten to her house she locked the door and ran up to her children's room. Her two girls woke up scared of what was happening._

"_Come on get dressed," said Isabella helping her eight year old, the youngest, Elaina with her clothing._

"_Mom what's going on?" asked Alyssa throwing on her coat. Alyssa was only 12. _

"_No time to explain we gotta-"_

_Isabella was cut off when there was a loud crash of windows breaking and the doors hitting the hardwood floor of their house._

"_Where are you witch?" yelled a man._

"_Mom?" asked Elaina scared as she stared at the door with large round eyes. _

"_Hide," said their mother as she ran towards the door. She looked at Alyssa and said, "Take care of your sister. Keep her safe."_

_Alyssa nodded and they both watched as Isabella closed the door and there was silence. Alyssa walked towards her sister who was tearing up and she hugged her. She opened the closet door and the two hid inside. All the two little girls could hear was a loud commotion going on downstairs with yelling, gun shots and screaming. Alyssa put her hands over her sister's ears and pulled her close to her chest. She could feel her sister's tears soaking up her jacket. _

_Finally after minutes, but felt like an eternity for the girls, the commotion stopped and all was silenced. The two stayed hidden in that closet holding onto each other because they were the only ones they had. They were alone in this world now._

_A few minutes went by and they heard their bedroom door open and a few footsteps walking around their bedroom. The two sisters stared at the bedroom door terrified of what they might see and it opened…_

NOW

Sam and Dean pulled up to an old hunting buddy of their father's house. The two were still trying to find the yellowed eyed demon and they were hoping to find some information here. Their father hadn't talked to this man in 12 years but they were hoping for anything.

"This the right place?" asked Sam looking around at some of the cars that were parked around the house.

"Yup, James T. Walter at 243 Biedler Avenue…the only house on the street," said Dean closing his father's journal.

"Yeah because that's normal," said Sam as the two walked up to the house.

"Who said this job was normal Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes and rung the doorbell. A few seconds went by and James opened the door, "Can I help you two?"

"Uh you probably don't remember us but our father use to help you hunt his name was John Winchester," said Sam.

James looked between the two and smiled, "I'll be damned Dean and Sam Winchester get your asses in here boys."

Dean smiled and shrugged at Sam before heading in first. Sam wasn't getting the good impression on James from the smell of the alcohol on his breath and the dirty stained shirt he wore. He decided to look around himself at anything that seemed odd.

"Boys," said James walking into the den where a couple other hunters were sitting around drinking and playing, "These are John Winchesters sons, Sam and Dean. This is Cowlick, Trigger and Rodger."

"Hey," said Dean and Sam nodded towards them, "Look is there somewhere private we can talk. It's about our dads work."

"Sure yeah," said James and walked into another room, "What can I do for ya?"

"Did our dad ever talk to you about the demon Azazel or the yellow eyed demon?"

"A little. John wasn't the talkative type."

The boys nodded in agreement and looked towards the door when they heard someone walk in. There was a girl with dirt on her face, her hair was greasy and unkept, her jeans were torn and her shirt barely fit her, it was too big. It looked like under the dirt she had bruises and cuts on her and also some burns.

"I-I-I'm sorry," the girl stuttered, "I-I didn't know you were i-in here s-so I brought d-dishes."

Dean and Sam looked at James with a confused look. He had what looked like some sort of anger in his eyes but it quickly faded but the girl in the room stayed tensed up as if waiting for something to happen.

"Just put them in the sink and go see if the guys need anything."

She looked down at the floor and nodded walking by the three quickly. Sam continued to talk to James as Dean glanced over at the girl and noticed fresh blood on her shirt forming on her back.

"She catching your eye Dean?" asked James and Dean quickly looked at him.

"No, sorry I didn't mean to look at your daughter she has-"

"She's not my daughter," James corrected him and as the girl walked by James grabbed her by her hair and made her face Sam and Dean, "She's just a filthy little witch, aren't you Alyssa?"

She nodded quickly tears on the verge to be let loose. Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at the two, "She's a witch?" asked Dean.

"Yeah caught her mother a while back and when I searched through the house with the others I happened to come upon her and her little sister hiding in the closet. There's no way I will be letting those two back into the world knowing their mother was a witch but she is a great little piece of ass. Would you like a go?"

They watched the girls eyes look between the two begging them for help, pleading with her eyes but they also saw no hope in her eyes knowing they wouldn't. Like every other hunter that came by, they'll rape her, hurt her or do the same to her baby sister.

"N-no," said Sam, "I'm good."

"What about you Dean?" asked James looking at him, "I saw you eyeing her up. Trust me just because she's damaged goods doesn't mean it's still not tight. She's only $100 an hour her sister is $50. I give half off on the small one."

Alyssa closed her eyes in shame as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"No," he said shaking his head, "no."

Alyssa opened her eyes and looked at the two. She didn't think they would say no but something by the look at them, something was different about these two hunters.

"Alright," said James and they watch him let her go but flinched when he slapped her across the face, "Because you're damaged goods you just lost me some good paying customers you little bitch. Now you get in that basement with your sister." He opened a door and pushed her down the stairs.

"Hey!" yelled Dean as James slammed the door shut. James looked at him.

"What?"

Dean didn't know what to say. He's never seen something like this before. "Dean let's just go," said Sam pulling his brother. Dean was furious at what he saw, just because they were witches they didn't deserve that.

Sam and Dean were sitting in the Impala a few blocks away from James house. Dean's hands were tight around the steering wheel and Sam was quiet. All they could hear was the rain hitting the roof and windows of the Impala.

"Dean we have to do something," said Sam breaking the silence.

"I know." Dean was just staring out the windshield at nothing.

"Just because they're mother was a witch and they may be witches doesn't mean they deserve that kind of treatment. No one does."

"Don't you think I know that?" Dean snapped looking at Sam, "Did you see the look in her eyes when he asked us? She was begging us to help her and her sister but there was also denial in them. As if she knew we were going to hand him money and take her right here."

Sam nodded, "How long do you think they've been there?"

Dean shook his head, "I don't know but I'll be damned if they stay there another night."

Alyssa opened her eyes after she fell from the top of the stairs and slowly pulled herself to her feet. She licked her dry bleeding and chapped lips and looked over at her sister who was hugging her knees and sitting on the lonely, flattened, dirty mattress.

"Are you ok?" asked Elaina with tears in her eyes, "You wouldn't get up for a good hour. I-I thought."

"I'm ok," she limped over to Elaina and sat down wincing in pain and pulled her sister onto her lap. Though Elaina was no 21 and Alyssa was 23, she still put her on her lap and hugged her letting her know she was there for her.

Alyssa promised to be there for her sister and keep her safe. Though this wasn't a safe house, this was Hell itself, she was determined to always keep her safe no matter what. Even if she was the one that was taken the beatings and rape more then her, she would do anything for her baby sister.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yay another new story! Don't worry I'm working on my others but I wanted to put this up today. Review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean I'm just glad you feel the same way we do," said James patting Dean on the shoulder, "She's just in here. Alyssa!" He walked into the kitchen and there stood Alyssa and Elaina washing the dishes.

The two looked up and saw Dean standing there. Alyssa looked at them confused, "Y-yes?"

"Get over here," said James staring at her angrily.

She swallowed hard and walked over to the two of them, "Dean here gave me $500 so you better keep him happy for those five hours sweetheart. If I hear one thing…"

"Oh don't worry," said Dean wrapping an arm around her and running a hand down her back to her ass where he squeezed and Alyssa jumped, "I'm planning on making this one here scream." He winked at Alyssa and her bottom lip began to tremble.

James smiled, "Oh she's a screamer alright. Just take her to the room all the way at the end of the hallway last door on the right."

Dean nodded, "Come on sweetheart." He slapped her ass.

"Oh Dean, your brother will be coming to pick up this one right?" James pointed over to Elaina as he counted his money. Elaina's eyes widened as she looked at her sister.

"Oh yeah, he's real excited to meet her. Been looking for a petite little thing like that for a while."

"Good, good," said James and watched Dean take Alyssa up the stairs and to the room James told them to go to.

Dean opened the door and pushed Alyssa in. He looked around the hallway before closing the door. He turned around to see Alyssa taking her shirt off.

"Whoa, no," he said and Alyssa stopped and looked at him. He walked closer and she flinched. Dean felt bad for her so he stepped back, "I'm going to get you out of here."

Alyssa pulled her shirt down, "What?"

"My brother and I are going to get you and your sister out of here. Just do whatever I say ok. No matter what happens do as I say got it?" She nodded biting her bottom lip as Dean took his cell phone out and texted Sam. "We just gotta wait for Sam to get here with Elaina ok."

"You're, you're actually going to save us?" She looked up at him with her doe like eyes and he nodded.

"Yeah."

Alyssa chewed on her bottom lip and played with her hands nervously. Dean felt awkward standing there with her. This wasn't like a hunt, he one what to say on those. He'd just wish Sam would hurry up.

Alyssa was sitting on the bed as Dean paced back and forth. Alyssa jumped when she heard James laughter.

"He's coming!"

"Calm down let me think." He looked around the room and saw the bed. "Ok you are going to hate me for this but take off your shirt."

She looked at him scared but obliged his request. In return Dean grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He worked on his belt and looked up to see her arms around herself covering herself and looking at the floor.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything but kiss you but we gotta move fast ok?"

She looked up at him and he watched two tears in both eyes streak down her cheeks.

"I won't hurt you. I promise."

Alyssa nodded as Dean placed his hand on her back and felt a few scars. He cursed silently and placed her on the bed first then he crawled on top of her.

"Just go with it ok? We gotta make it real."

She nodded and his lips descended upon hers. He felt so horrible for what he was doing to her. She's been through enough. He didn't know where to put his hands without her getting the wrong impression. He softly touched her side where he could feel her ribs sticking out and his feeling of horribleness escalated and he just wanted to get her and her sister out of there.

The door opened and James peeked in, "They're right in here…your brother doesn't waste time," he cackled and Dean lifted his head to see Sam and Elaina there. Elaina's eyes held fear in them and they were wide. Alyssa turned away and looked at the wall and she started trembling.

"You mind? I was just about to…" Dean started and James laughed.

"Get in there boy. Have fun with damaged goods." He took the doorknob in his hand and pulled it shut.

Dean glared at the door and got up quickly grabbing Alyssa's shirt and handing it to her as she sat up shaking.

"Don't listen to him," said Dean, "You're not damaged goods ok?"

Alyssa didn't acknowledge him. She knew she was damaged goods. She would live a lonely, miserable life until she died. That's what was planted in her head since she was 12 and she believed it.

Dean frowned after pulling his shirt on and fixed his jeans. He saw the way she sat there; she was like a porcelain doll that needed to be handled with care. One wrong move and she could break.

Minutes later there was a knock on the door and Dean opened it up and let Sam and Elaina in.

"Alyssa," Elaina ran to her and held her in her arms, "We're gonna be free." Alyssa nodded but no smile came to her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's too good to be true Elaina. Something's gonna go wrong. We don't have luck like that. You should know that."

"Alyssa listen," said Sam walking up to her as Dean walked towards the window and opened it up, "We're going to help you two."

"But we're witches. Your kind hates us. You're going to kill us."

"No, no we won't. Have you ever used any of your powers? Has any of them come to you at all?" Dean glanced over at them as he took the bed sheet and spread and tied them together. Alyssa shook her head, "No," she said quietly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. You may not be witches at all."

"But…"

"No, no buts. We're getting you two out of here even if it's the last thing we do. You just have to trust us."

Dean watched Alyssa and Elaina. He observed them. He noticed Elaina watched Alyssa's every move and did what she was told. Alyssa was the oldest she took care of Elaina put her under her wing and put her first for everything. This made a little sense on why Elaina looked a little healthier, not much, than Alyssa.

"Ok," she said and looked over at Dean, "Ok."

"Great," said Dean walking up to them, "Then let's move because I'm pretty sure they are going to notice nothing going on in these two rooms."

"How?" asked Elaina.

"Oh well you see when us Winchesters take care of a woman-" Sam punched Dean in the arm and gave him a look.

The two sisters looked at each other then back at the brothers.

"That's something for another time. Now let's go," said Dean and Sam went out the window first.

"I-I don't think I can do that," said Elaina.

"Yes you can," said Alyssa and put her hand on her shoulder, "You can."

Elaina nodded, "Ok…I'll try."

After Sam was down Elaina went next, "Be careful," said Alyssa and Elaina nodded as she slowly went down the window. Dean looked at Alyssa who was watching Elaina carefully.

"You ok?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

She quickly looked at his hand then at him and he took it off, "Y-yeah."

Dean swallowed hard and looked down as Elaina made it safely to the ground with the help of Sam.

"Ok you're up." Alyssa let out a deep breath and nodded as she put her leg over the windowsill. The door to the room opened and both Dean and her whipped their heads around.

"Why aint I hearing anything going on? You got her gagged?" asked James and stopped seeing what was going on. "Son of a bitch!"

"Go!" yelled Dean as he and James got into a fight.

Alyssa quickly crawled down the sheets and jumped at the bottom.

"Where's Dean?" asked Sam.

"James came in."

"Shit." Sam ran up to the window then looked back at the girls who were getting drenched with rain. He couldn't leave them but he had to see if Dean was ok.

"Take Elaina," said Alyssa, "I'll get Dean."

"No way are you going back there," said Sam.

"I know what to do."

"What exactly are you…"

"If we stand here talking about it I-" She was cut off when Dean came running around the house and looked at them.

"What the hell are you guys doing standing around in the rain? Let's go."

"Dean how'd you-" started Sam as he followed Dean and had the girls follow them.

"It's taken care of."

"What do you mean it's taken care of?"

"Let's say they aren't going anywhere anytime soon." He grabbed Alyssa's hand, "Come on. You guys are free." He looked at the girls and noticed that most of the dirt was being washed off of them because of the rain and he could actually see their faces but Alyssa's eyes are what intrigued him the most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls looked out the window as Dean pulled up to the motel. "What is this?" asked Alyssa.

"It's a motel," said Sam, "People stay in these places when they have nowhere to go or they are traveling."

Alyssa's mouth went into an 'o' shape and looked back out the window. Dean just shook his head rubbing his head as a migraine began. "I'm gonna get the rooms. You stay here with them."

Alyssa and Elaina watched Dean go into the lobby. The Impala was quiet and Sam didn't know what to say to them.

"So where do we go after this?" asked Elaina looking at her hands.

Sam looked at them, "We'll figure it out tomorrow ok? Tonight we're going to get you guys settled in, food, a shower and a nice soft bed."

Elaina and Alyssa looked at each other with wide eyes, "Really?" asked Elaina. Her eyes were so innocent and big and Sam smiled at her.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to you. I promise. Dean and I are going to help you the best we can."

"Thank you…no one has ever been this nice to us."

"There are nice people in the world. You just have to know where to look."

"And not get kidnapped when you're younger," mumbled Alyssa and Sam looked at her and saw the distant look in her eye. He could tell she was still denying this whole thing. She was thankful but things to Alyssa were going to go bad.

"Got the keys," said Dean opening the door and looking at them, "Let's go." Dean opened the door for the girls as they both got out and followed the guys into the one room. "We have adjoining rooms." Dean gave Alyssa the other key and he walked over to the door in the middle of the room and opened it. "Your rooms are there."

The girls slowly walked over and looked in seeing two beds. They walked into the room and the guys watched them.

"We should let you guys get comfortable and shower," said Sam.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head out and get some food. What do you girls want?" asked Dean.

"Want?" asked Elaina, "You mean to eat?"

"Uh, yeah…I saw a burger joint down the road is that alright?"

Elaina looked at Alyssa and Alyssa looked at Dean as if trying to figure him out. "You want to buy us food also?"

"Of course. I mean you have to be hungry right?"

"Starving," said Elaina in a desperate need for food making both men smile at her. Dean looked back at Alyssa.

"Is that alright?"

"I guess…I mean we haven't been asked to eat since our mom was alive. So yeah…food will be great."

"Good," Dean smiled at her and looked at Sam, "Make sure they are ok and give them some of our clothes to get them out of those rags." Sam nodded and they watched Dean leave.

"So do you two want some privacy while you shower?" asked Sam, "I can close the door."

The girls nodded, "Please," they both said and he smiled.

"Ok first let me get you clothes and you can get dressed." They nodded and both sat down on the comfortable beds.

Dean returned a half an hour later both girls had showered and dressed. Already feeling a bit better from that. Alyssa was still a little unsure about everything but when she looked at Elaina who was drowning in Sam's hoodie and who was smiling at the TV she knew something good was happening.

"Hey," said Dean kicking the door closed and carrying the bags to the table, "Where the girls?"

"In their room, they wanted the door close."

Dean nodded understanding and walked over to it. He knocked gently, "Alyssa…Elaina?"

Before he knew it the door opened quickly which caught him off guard and he saw Alyssa standing there in one of his black t-shirts and boxers. He looked at her face noticing a bruise on her left cheek that was turning a sour green from healing but she was clean and her face was pretty.

"Yeah? Did we do something? You need anything?" she asked quickly.

"What? No…no, I brought dinner." He turned and pointed towards the table.

"O-oh…I'm sorry I thought we did something wrong. Sam said it was ok to wear your clothes I'm sorry."

"No I told him it was ok. Take whatever you need ok?"

Alyssa nodded running a hand through her damp hair, "Ok."

"Mmmm…what's that wonderful smell?" asked Elaina walking out of their room with Alyssa and following Dean.

"I got the classics for you guys, burgers, fries and a soda." The four sat down at the table and the girls looked at each other before picking the burgers up and taking a bite out of them.

"Oh my God!" said Alyssa with a mouthful making Dean and Sam laugh at her. She swallowed and closed her eyes, "This is so good."

"It's unbelievable," said Elaina her eyes huge.

"Thank you," said Alyssa looking at both guys, "For everything. No one has ever treated us like this." A tear sneaked out of the corner of her eye and she wiped it.

"Don't cry," said Sam rubbing her back.

"Yeah it ruins a good meal. And it sounds like you're enjoying it," said Dean with a smile and some food still in his mouth. The girls looked at each other then let out a small laugh that they haven't let out in the longest time. "What? What I do?"

"Just go back to your burger Dean," said Sam shaking his head.

Dean looked at him and shook his head then looked at the girls and smiled to himself. They were enjoying themselves and it was just the beginning. Him and Sam would look after them. They needed guidance and they could get it from them.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ok, so the girls are free yay! For now…din din din. So Sam and Dean are going to be taking care of them. You'll learn more about the girls, what they don't know about the world and more important how they can help Sam and Dean with Azazel. Also later of course very very very later in the story there will be romance for both brothers. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Alyssa was sitting on the hood of Dean's car watching Sam and Elaina with a hacky sack. He was teaching her how to kick it to him. Alyssa tilted her head watching her sister laughing and smiling, having a good time. Something she never had in her life before. She was too young when James had taken her; Elaina hasn't even seen the sun in years. You could see it in their complexion.

Alyssa bit her lip as Elaina admired Sam and it made Alyssa give a soft small smile towards them. Sam was teaching her and Elaina was happy about it. She was learning something even though it was something so easy as kicking a little sack around.

"Hey," said Dean walking up behind her.

Alyssa quickly jumped off the hood and stepped away, "I'm sorry I, uh, I didn't mean to be sitting on your car just that Sam said it was ok."

"Hey it's alright; come on," he said sitting on it, "pop a squat." He patted the hood.

"Pop the what?" she asked confused and Dean shook his head with a smile on his face.

"It's an expression it means sit down."

"Oh…ok," she tucked some hair behind her ear and sat down next to him. The two watched their youngest siblings off in the distance.

"She looks happy," said Dean.

"Yeah, she's never been so happy before. She was really young when James took us."

"How young?"

Alyssa bit her bottom lip, "She was eight and I was twelve."

Dean grimaced and looked at her, "How old are you now?"

"What's the year?"

"2005."

He watched her trying to calculate how old she was and when he saw her face contort in what looked like sadness and anger he felt a heart quenching feeling and it lead to his stomach. "I'm 23 years old and Elaina is," she wiped her eyes, "she's only 19."

"Eleven years you were there and no one ever said or done anything to save you."

"James told us no one will ever save us that all hunters saw me and Elaina as slimy little witches. Whores. And that all witches were treated the same." She swallowed hard her teeth gritting together, "I hate him for what he's done to me especially my sister. I always tried to take the brunt of the punishments so she could not feel the pain and hurt I was feeling because it was horrible. I gave her my food and only ate little. I wanted her to survive and get out of there. I'd do anything for her."

Dean watched her stare off at Sam and Elaina and felt this overwhelming feeling come over him. She may look 23 but inside she was still a baby both of them. Things were taken from them that they will never get back. Eleven years they were stuck in that hell hole.

"Alyssa…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah but there's not much that I know."

"In those eleven years you were stuck with James you didn't have any sense of power inside you did you? Feel anything like unnatural? Witchy?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Then maybe your mother didn't pass the powers down to you and your sister. Maybe you're not witches at all."

"And if we were? Would you kill us or anything?"

Dean stared into her fearful eyes. "No." He licked his lips, "No I wouldn't."

Dean had it in his mind he was suppose to kill the unnatural, the supernatural anything paranormal and could hurt the human race but these poor girls. These poor girls had been through so much and if they were witches he wondered if he would be able to kill them like he was taught to.

"I want to protect her Dean. I want to make sure no one ever hurts her again."

Dean nodded, "I can help."

She looked up at him, "How?"

"Well, I've been trained in almost everything. I can teach you to fight, defend yourself, and maybe also use a gun."

"You can?"

"I will. We're heading over to an old friends house today. You two can stay there while me and Sam hunt."

"We can't go with you?"

Dean stared into her eyes, "Do…do you want to? I mean it's kind of…uh, dangerous."

"I will feel safer with you and Sam but it is up to you guys."

"I'll talk to Sam about it."

She gave him a small smile before turning her head back to Sam and Elaina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elaina grabbed onto Sam's hand as the four of them got out of the car. Sam noticed the attachment Elaina had on him and he wondered if it was a good thing. Sam noticed the look Dean was giving him and he shook his head. Dean laughed as the four walked up to the small outside café.

"What do you want?" Sam asked Elaina.

She bit her lip looking up at the menu then looking at Alyssa with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" asked Dean.

Alyssa held back the tears for her sister and Elaina let go of Sam's hand and burying her face in her sister's chest. The boys looked at each other confused on what they did.

"She can't read," Alyssa said quietly running a hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry Elaina," said Sam walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "I-I didn't know."

Dean noticed the look on Alyssa's face as she held her sister. It was a look of failure and he didn't like it one bit.

"Well alright," said Dean as he grabbed Elaina's hand and slightly pulled her to the menu, "This is what we call a menu. We order off of it. It has all kinds of goodies on it depending on where you want to eat. Like this place is a small café so it has more coffee, tea, bagels, doughnuts…you know like morning stuff on it." Elaina nodded slowly trying to understand him. "For you I think you will like," he pointed to the hot chocolate, "The hot chocolate with whip crème and sprinkles on top with a chocolate glaze doughnut what do you say? Sound good huh?"

Elaina looked at Alyssa. Dean glanced over at her seeing the small smile on the older sister's face and the surprise shock on Sam's. Alyssa nodded at Elaina and Elaina looked at Dean with a smile.

"Alright, now go sit down over there with Alyssa and we'll be back with your orders ok?"

Elaina smiled wrapping her arms around Dean then grabbing her sister's hand and walking over to a table.

"Wow Dean," said Sam.

"What?" Dean asked right before he ordered their stuff.

"I didn't think you had it in you."

"Had what?" he asked looking at Sam then at the girls who were sitting and talking.

"Compassion."

"I have compassion." Sam made a face. "I do I just don't show it."

"Well that was really nice what you did for Elaina. I can't believe she can't read."

"I can…Alyssa told me how young they were when they were taken. Alyssa was twelve while Elaina was eight so it makes sense that she can't read."

"How old are they now?"

"Alyssa's 23 and Elaina's 19. They were there for eleven years. They were slaves and…God knows what else, for eleven years of their lives. It's not right Sam. It's not humane or anything." He handed the guy at the register the money. "I told Alyssa about leaving them at Bobby's and she doesn't want to. She wants to stay with us. She says she feels safe with us. So I kind of promised her I'll talk to you about it."

"It's dangerous on the road Dean. You of all people know that. What if someone recognizes them?"

"Then we deal with it look I also promised to show her some fight moves and defenses. She wants to learn to protect herself and her sister. And while I'm doing that you can teach half pint to read."

"Half pint?"

"Yeah you notice how tiny she is?"

Sam smiled shaking his head as they grabbed their orders.

"What have you done with my brother?"

"What?" Dean shook his head taking a sip of his coffee and walking over to the girls. He sat next to Alyssa and handed her a fruit passion tea. "Taste it. I think you'd like it."

Alyssa took a sip and Dean watched a smile spread across her face, "Thank you. It's really good."

Dean smiled at her and looked at Elaina who was enjoying her hot chocolate. Dean and Sam were going to keep these girls under their wing. They needed guidance and compassion as Sam said and they may be just the right guys to do it, maybe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is this place?" asked Alyssa as they got out of the car.

"This is our friends house and salvage yard," said Dean, "He may look a little intimidating at first but he's nothing to fear ok?"

Alyssa nodded and the four walked towards the door. Dean rung the doorbell and gave Alyssa a reassuring smile. The four looked at the door as it opened. Bobby Singer stood there and looked at the four of them.

"Well, what the hell did you two get into now?" he asked as he opened the screen door.

"Look uh Bobby this is Elaina," said Sam pointing to Elaina, "And this is her sister Alyssa."

"Hi girls," he said shaking their hands and noticing how quiet and shy they were definitely not the hunter type or the being hunted type. "What's going on?"

"How about we come inside and get comfortable for this one?" asked Dean raising his eyebrows and Bobby nodded letting them in.

Bobby watched as the boys took care of the girls and he wondered what was going on. His curiosity was eating him alive on this one. He's never seen the two Winchester boys, especially Dean; take care of a girl like she was a porcelain doll.

"Go up to the room two doors down on the right side," Dean was Alyssa as he handed her, her bag, "That's a bedroom for you and Elaina. Get settled in, maybe take a nap ok?"

She nodded and grabbed Elaina's hand walking up the stairs. Dean and Sam watched the girls carefully and Bobby had enough of it.

"Ok what the hell is going on? Who are they?"

Dean and Sam told Bobby who the girls were, what happened to them, everything they've learned. Bobby couldn't believe his ears from what he heard.

"I knew James went off the deep end a long time ago but I didn't know he would do that to two poor little girls."

"Probably around the same time dad stopped talking to him," said Sam, "You don't think dad knew did you?" He looked at Dean.

"No, dad may be cold hearted but he would never involve himself in something like that."

Sam nodded.

"So what are you boys going to do with them?" asked Bobby.

"Well we were hoping they could stay here but Alyssa doesn't want to leave our side," said Dean, "She says she feels comfortable and I promised to teach her defenses and stuff like that."

"And Elaina doesn't know how to read so I was going to teach her."

Bobby looked between the boys and made a face, "Who are you and what have you done with the Winchester boys?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" asked Dean shaking his head and walking into the kitchen.

Sam and Bobby couldn't help but laugh. They did see a change in Dean and there was probably more changes to come. But they were both wondering if these were good changes.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _This chapter is for Periodot809 and April! Hope you two enjoyed. Remember everyone if you private message me I'll see what I can do with a story! Please review everyone! Everyone that has I am getting those updates for you! May take me a while but I'm trying! I work full time at a hotel waiting for Dean and Sam to walk through my door :D If only! _


End file.
